


mr mysterious handsome

by jeux13



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: kurtbastianbang, F/F, Other
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeux13/pseuds/jeux13





	

Bar taburesinde huzursuzca kıpırdandı kurt. Neden buradaydı ki? Neden brody'nin aklına uyup kendini buraya sürüklemişti? Zaten her şey berbat gidiyordu ve bir berbat geceye daha ihtiyacı yoktu. Etrafına bakındı son derece gürültülü ve karanlık bir mekanda yüzlerinde maskeleri ile her şey yolundaymış gibi deli gibi içen ve eğlenen insanlara. Bir anda değişmişti her şey. Sahip olduğunu sandığı her şeyin aslında koca bir yalan olduğunu anlaması için sadece birkaç kelimeyi blaine’in ağzından duyması yetmişti. Olanları kabullenmek istememişti. Blaine’in ondan başka biriyle olduğunu, onu hiçe sayıp başka birine dokunabildiğini bu çok fazlaydı, kurt’un sindirebileceğinden çok daha fazla. Elindeki yarısı içilmiş kadehe baktı ne zamandır bu kadar çok içiyordu bilmiyordu. Ağzına içki sürmezdi ki o! Ama artık her şey gibi oda değişmişti. Alkol bile sandığından iyi gelir olmuştu.

Yeni insanlarla tanışmaya karar vermişti, belki de aklından blaine’e olan saplantısını söküp atmaya yarayabilecek birileriyle. Yeniden kalbinin çarpmasını sağlayabilecek birileriyle, onu unutturabilecek birileriyle. Ne kadar aciz göründüğünü düşünüp daha da nefretle elindeki kadehi kafasına dikti kurt. Onu kendi başına unutabilecek kadar bile güçlü değildi. O herhangi birine dokunurken bunların onda birini düşünmüş müydü acaba? Başka birine dokunma fikri ona da bu kadar tiksindirici gelmiş miydi? Hayır, gelmemişti, gelse yapamazdı, kurt’ten başkasına dokunamazdı ama yaptı.

Onu aldatan adamı unutmaya çalışırken bile onun ne düşündüğünü anlamaya çalıştığını fark etti kurt. Ne kadar zavallı bir durumdaydı onu artık önemsemeyen birini önemsemek üstelik gecenin bir yarısı hiç bilmediği bir mekanda tanımadığı insanlarla dolu bir mekanda yalnız başına içerken.. bu ruh halinden kurtulmalıydı. Son birkaç haftadır üzerinde ki bu bunalım hali etrafında ki herkesi çileden çıkartmıştı. Öyle ki rachel bile onunla ilgilenmekten kendi üzüntüsünü yaşayamamıştı. Artık yeni bir erkek arkadaşı vardı ama ona rağmen kurt’un yanından biran bile ayrılmamıştı.

Rachel ne yaptıysa olmamış onu neşelendiremeyince de bu işi brody’e bırakmaya karar vermişti. Brody böyle durumlarda yalnız kalmanın iyi olmadığına sonunda ikisini de ikna etmiş ve böylece kurt kendini bu saçma maskeli baloda bulmuştu. Üstelik parti saçma sapan bir yer olan eşcinsel bir striptiz kulübündeydi. Brody’nin bu mekanı ya da bu partiyi nerden öğrendiğini öğrenememişlerdi ama sonuç olarak kurt’e hediye ettiği bileti de geri çevirmemişlerdi.

Elindeki kadehi kafasına götürdü tekrar kurt, madem buraya kadar gelmişti o zaman eğlenecekti. Bir an için terlediğini hissetti. Belki de bunalmıştı ya da içtiği içkilerin etkisi olmalıydı. Yüzündeki maskeyi birkaç saniyeliğine çıkardı ve elindeki peçeteyle yüzünü şöyle bir kuruladı. Kimsenin onu fark etmediğine emindi zaten ve maskesini tekrar taktı.

Yeni bir içki söyledi ve sahnede deli gibi dans edenleri izlemeye başladı. Aslında dikkatli bakınca kulüp güzel bir mekândı en azından ambiyansı güzeldi. Bir sürü yakışıklı erkek striptizcinin olduğu bir mekânın onun için çirkin olması aslında pekte mümkün değildi. Yeni içkisinden bir yudum daha aldı ve gözlerini sahneye dikti. Madem bu gece buraya gelmişti o zaman eğlenecekti, kim bilir belki de onu eğlendirecek birini bile bulabilirdi.

 

Etrafına şöyle bir bakındı yakışıklı. New York’a geldiğinden beri yaptığı en iyi şeyin bu partiyi düzenlemek olduğunu düşündü. Kesinlikle öyleydi, insanların deli gibi dans ediyor olması ve mekânın ağzına kadar dolu halde son ses müzikle geceye devam ediyor olması bunun en iyi kanıtıydı. Yaklaşık 4 ay önce NY üniversitesinde okumaya başlamıştı. Kısa zamanda epey arkadaş edinmiş ve bu barı bir gece okul arkadaşlarıyla keşfetmişlerdi.

Dışarıdan son derece sıradan görünmesine rağmen içeride oldukça tarz bir havası vardı mekânın. Genelde normal bir gay bar olarak işleyen mekânda ayda iki defa striptiz gecesi düzenleniyordu. Ve yakışıklının burayı sevmesi için bu gecelere iki defa tanık olması yetmişti. Şehrin neredeyse en elit ve yakışıklı tiplerinin uğrak yeriydi burası. Hatta ilk geldiğinde o kadar çok şaşırmıştı ki bir süre şehirde hiç çirkin erkek olmadığını bile düşünmüştü. Özellikle üniversiteli gaylerin uğrak yeriydi burası ve insanların rahatça flörtleşiyor olması fikri hoşuna gitmişti. Geldiği kasaba küçük bir yerdi ve her ne kadar eşcinsel olduğunu açıklasa da bu kadar rahat vakit geçirebilecekleri mekânlar yoktu.

Çocukken ailesi ile farklı bir ülkeden o kasabaya taşınmıştı. Çok daha rahat bir ülkeden ve büyük bir şehirden, ama küçüktü ve taşındıkları kasabanın ne kadar kasvetli ve kısır bir alanda olduğunu anlaması için maalesef liseye başlaması gerekmişti. Lise hayatı boyunca birkaç erkek arkadaşı olmuştu ama tabi ki New York kadar geniş bir algıya sahip olmayan o kasabada kendini asla tam anlamıyla rahat ve mutlu hissetmemişti. Her ne kadar saklanmak zorunda kalmasa da açıkça ortalarda dolaşırken insanların bakışlarından rahatsız olmadan da vakit geçirememişti.

Buraya bir şeyler içmek ve belki de birkaç gecelik sevgililer bulmak için gelirdi. Zaten pek düzenli ilişkisi de olmamıştı bu yaşına kadar. Aslında insanları arzulaması elde edene kadardı ve bu kafayla aşık olamayacağının da farkındaydı. Neyse ki bunu umursamıyordu. Bu zamana kadar bir kişiden gerçekten etkilenmişti ve onu da kabullenmemek için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Hatta şimdi düşününce sırf ondan etkilendiği için kendinden nefret edip yapmaması gereken şeyleri bile yaptığını söyleyebilirdi.

Sahnedeki iki arkadaşını izledi. Garry ve Luke! Partiyi birlikte organize etmişlerdi ve özellikle maskeli olması fikri bizim yakışıklıya aitti. Şuansa kendi fikrinden pekte memnun değildi. Hatta alkolün etkisiyle zamanla arkadaşlarını bile tam seçemez duruma gelmişti. Maalesef ki artık konsepti değiştirmek için çok geçti. Bir süre dikkatli baktıktan sonra arkadaşlarını seçebilmişti. Hepsi deli gibi içmişlerdi ve biri sahnede dans ediyordu diğeri ise fiziği son derece iyi olan uzun boylu bir delikanlı tarafından hapsedilmişti.

Garry karşısında bar taburelerinden birine oturttuğu adamın onu gözleriyle yemesinden son derece memnun bir şekilde dans ediyor ve yarı çıplak bedenini ona sürtüyordu. Yakışıklı kendi kendine gülümsedi bu çocuğun içinde ki yırtıcı kediyi hep sevmişti. Hayatında gördüğü en erkeksi görünümlü bottom gaydi Garry ve yakışıklı onun bu baskın ve yırtıcı hareketlerine alışkın olsa da striptiz yaptığı gencin şok halindeki bakışlarını görünce kendini gülmekten alıkoyamadı.

İçkisinden bir yudum daha aldı ve bu defa gözlerini luke’a çevirdi. Luke son derece sıradan görünümlü, hatta normalden daha çekingen biriydi. Aslında iflah olmaz bir romantikti ve yaklaşık 2 senedir süren bir ilişkisi vardı ama bu parti olayında arkadaşlarını yalnız bırakmamak için onlara eşlik etmişti. Şuan ise sahnede son derece seksi kalçalara sahip sarışın bir çocuk tarafından resmen yenmek üzereydi. Yakışıklı onun nasıl kıvrandığını metrelerce uzaktan seçebiliyordu. Durumdan her ne kadar zevk alsa da şuan sevgilisine ihanet etmemek için direndiği apaçık ortadaydı.

Yakışıklı onun pes edeceğini düşündü çünkü karşısında onu hapseden çocuk gerçekten görülmeye değer şekilde iyi bir vücuda sahipti ve her ne kadar yüzünü göremeseler de son derece seksi ve esnek hareketleri cazibesini apaçık ortaya seriyordu. Saatine baktı. Saat neredeyse gece yarısına geliyordu ve kalabalıkla birlikte çalan yüksek sesli müzik herkesi iyice havaya sokmuştu. Tekrar etrafına baktı salonun köşelerinde sohbet eden flörtleşen insanlar vardı, hatta bir çift dj kabinin yan tarafına dayanmış halde deli gibi öpüşüyorlardı. Gülümsedi yakışıklı anlaşılan bu gece herkes için efsane olacaktı.

Şöyle bir gözleriyle mekanı taradı yakışıklı, gecenin onun içinde unutulmaz olmasını sağlayacak birileri elbette ki olmalıydı. Barda heyecanlı halde bir şeyler anlatan çocuğa baktı, hayır boyu çok kısaydı ve barmenin yanında ona açıkça asıldığı belli olan çocuğa fiziği gerçekten iyiydi ama nedense yakışıklıya çok sıradan gelmişti. Sonra bir an gözleri ona takıldı. Gerçekten doğru mu görmüştü? Bar taburesinde oturan ve elindeki içkiyi kafasına diken çocuk. Bu oydu belki de hayatında ilk defa gerçekten etkilendiği ama asla elde edemediği çocuk, Kurt Hummel!

Pek eğleniyor gibi bir hali yoktu, anlaşılan kötü bir gün geçiriyordu ve yakışıklı dikkatle onu izlemeye başladı. Sahi ne işi vardı burada? Ona hiç uygun olmayan bu mekânda. Onca zaman sonra, üstelik New York’ta yeniden onunla karşılaşmak, işte gecenin efsane olmasını sağlayacak insanı bulmuştu yakışıklı. Birkaç saniyelik göz gezdirmede onu görmüştü üstelik maskesini çıkardığı o kısacık anda onu fark etmiş ve her zaman ki gibi gözlerini ondan alamamıştı.

Bu defa bir şansı olabilir miydi gerçekten? Onu elde etmeyi hiç denememişti çünkü içten içe biliyordu ki hiç şansı olmazdı. Ya da en azından yakışıklı hep böyle düşünmüştü. Onunla bir defa birlikte olmak için her şeyi feda edebileceğini düşünmüştü hep ama fırsat bu ilk defa eline geçmişti. Üstelik o kurt’u görse de kurt onu fark etmemişti ve belki de bu bir şansı olması için yakaladığı en büyük avantajıydı. Alkollü olduğu her halinden belliydi. Ve yakışıklı kesinlikle onu istiyordu, her şeyden çok istiyordu. Ve ne olursa olsun bu defa bu şansı kaybetmeyecekti.

Elindeki içkiyi kafasına dikti ve gözlerindeki maskesini düzeltti. Onu etkilemek istiyorsa harekete geçmeliydi ve bunu kesinlikle istiyordu. Doğrudan yanına gidip konuşma riskini alamazdı. Onu tersleyebilecek türde biriydi kurt ve en kötüsü de onu sesinden tanıma ihtimali vardı. Bu yüzden önce yeterince içtiğinden emin olmalıydı kurt’un ve kesinlikle onu içirecek kadar etkilemeliydi. Yerinden yavaşça kalktı ve sahneye kurt’un göreceğine emin olduğu bir yere geçti ve dans etmeye başladı.

 

Kurt içkisini bitirmiş ve yeniden bir tane sipariş etmişti. Etrafını süzdü dikkatle barmenin yanında sürekli konuşan çocuğa kaydı dikkati ve sıkıntıyla gözlerini devirdi. Neredeyse yirmi dakikadır ona bir şeyler anlatıyordu ve koskoca mekânda nedense asılacak bir tek barmeni bulmuştu. Üstelik barmenin sıkıldığı her halinden belliydi. Tuvalet kapısının önünde öpüşen çifte kaydı gözü ateşli bir öpüşme değildi bu daha çok aşk doluydu, onların birbirini tanıdığını düşündü kurt kesinlikle bir çift gibi duruyorlardı. Sonra sahneye kaydırdı bakışlarını dj kabinin önünde ki sarışın çocuk diğerini öperken neredeyse boğacak gibiydi. O kadar soluksuz öpüşüyorlardı ki kurt bir süre gözlerini onlardan alamadı.

Ortamdaki seksüel gerilim o kadar artmıştı ki kurt etkilendiğini kabul etmek zorundaydı. O sırada sahnede yeni birinin dans ettiğini fark etti. Bu yeni çocuk kurt’un bakmadığı bir sırada sahneye gelmiş olmalıydı ki diğer iki çifti doğrudan saf dışı bırakmıştı. Dikkatle çocuğu süzdü kurt. Vücuduna oturan açık renk dar bir kot giymişti çocuk ve koyu lacivert bir gömlek ya da belki de siyah kurt emin olamıyordu. Ortamın loş ışığında bile seçilecek kadar iyi bir vücudu vardı çocuğun. Uzun boyluydu ve oldukça geniş omuzlara sahipti. Kurt dikkatlice çocuğun vücut hatlarını süzdü, gerçekten güzel bir kalçası olduğunu düşündü.

Pantolon üzerine tam oturmuştu ve dans ettikçe kotun vücudunda ki kıvrımları daha belirgin hale geliyordu. Bir süre sonra gözlerini ondan alamadığını fark etti kurt neredeyse beş dakikadır aynı çocuğu izliyordu ve tuhaf bir şekilde ondan etkilenmişti. Yavaşça uzanıp içkisini içmeye ve çocuğu izlemeye devam etti. Oturduğu yerden son derece net görülecek bir yerde dans ediyordu çocuk ve üzerine vuran renkli spot ışıklarının altında son derece seksi görünüyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra çocukla göz göze geldi kurt. O an farkına vardı ki çocuk da gözlerini ayırmadan ona bakıyordu.

Yanılmış olabileceğini düşünerek hafifçe yerinde kıpırdandı kurt ve yanında ya da yakınında kimlerin olduğuna baktı. O kadar dikkatle bakıyordu ki çocuk belli ki tanıdığı birine bakıyordu. Birkaç saniye sonra çocuk elleriyle yanına gelmesini söyleyen bir işaret yaptığında kurt yeniden irkildi. Şaşkınlıkla yeniden etrafına bakındı ve çocuğun işaret ettiği yerde tek başına olduğunu fark etti. Şaşkınlık la kendini göstererek ben mi diye sordu. Ve çocuğun yüzüne yayılan gülümsemeden kendinden bahsettiğini sonunda anladı.

Hemen oturduğu yerde dikleşti. Durum sandığından daha tuhaf bir hal almaya başlamıştı, sonuçta çocuktan etkilenmişti ve anlaşılan çocukta bunu fark etmişti. Onu anlamamış gibi içkisini içmeye devam etti kurt ve bir süre gözlerini ondan ayırıp dikkatini geri toplamak için bara doğru döndü. Kesinlikle çocuğun etki alanındaydı ve ne olduysa bir süre etraftaki her şey bulanık bir hal almıştı. Yavaşça alnında ki teri sildi elinin tersiyle ve tekrar kadehine uzandı. Ancak o anda ensesinde sıcak bir nefes olduğunu fark ederek irkildi.

Her şey o kadar hızlı olmuştu ki daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan çocuk onu bileğinden yakalamış ve sahneye sürüklemişti. Şaşkınlıktan yerinde dona kaldı. Sahnenin ortasında öylece duruyor ve çocuğu izliyordu. Kahretsin yüzünü görememesine rağmen çok yakışıklı ve seksi görünüyordu. Esnek hareketlerle karşısında dans ediyor ve ufak dokunuşlarda bulunarak kurt’e bariz şekilde kur yapıyordu.

Çocuğun her dokunuşunda içi ürperiyordu kurt’un ve bir süre sonra heyecandan titremeye başlamıştı. Öylece durmasının tuhaf olduğunu düşünüp yavaşça sallanarak ona eşlik etmeye çalıştı. Sonuçta buraya kadar gelmişti ve son derece seksi bir erkek onunla flört ediyordu. Bu kesinlikle aradığı fırsattı, ne olacağını düşünemeyecek kadar sarhoştu zaten ve bunun ne derece doğru bir davranış olduğu da artık umurunda değildi. Kendini müziğe ve karşısında ki yakışıklıya bırakarak dans etmeye başladı.

 

Yakışıklı sonunda onun dikkatini çekmişti. Üstelik bir şekilde onu etkilemiş ve yanına sahneye kadar getirmeyi başarmıştı. Elinde ki fırsatı en iyi şekilde kullanmalıydı. Karşısında yavaşça sallanıp ona eşlik eden kurt’e baktı. Demek ki artık bir şansı vardı, ya o da bir şeyler olmasını istiyordu ya da alkolün verdiği boşlukla şu dakikaya kadar gelmişlerdi. Ama yakışıklı onun vazgeçme ihtimalini ortadan temelli kaldırmakta kararlıydı. Hızla birkaç metre ilerisinde ki bar taburesini kaptı ve sahnenin ortasına koyarak kurt’u yavaşça tabureye doğru itti. Kurt hafifçe sendeledi ve ona uzatılan tabureye yerleşti. Yakışıklı yavaşça ona doğru eğilerek nefesini ensesine üfledi ve üzerindeki gömleğin düğmelerini açmaya başladı. Kurt’un gözlerinin büyüdüğünü görebilecek kadar yakındı. Hafifçe gülümsedi ve soyunurken dans etmeye devam etti.

 

Kurt vücudunu saran titremeyi durduramıyordu. Tanrım çocuk o kadar ateşliydi ki kurt verilen tabureye şükretmişti, zaten ayakta durabileceğini de sanmıyordu. Taburede gergin bir şekilde oturuyordu çünkü çocuk inanılmaz esnek hareketlerle dans ediyor ve resmen ona özel şov yapıyordu. Bir an çocuğun kokusunun burnuna dolduğunu fark etti, harika kokuyordu kesinlikle. Yakışıklı ağır hareketlerle ona doğru eğilmiş ve ensesine doğru üfleyerek soyunmaya başlamıştı. Düğmelerini yavaş yavaş açıyordu ve gözlerini bir an olsun kurt’ten ayırmamıştı. Düğmelerin tamamını açmıştı ki Kurt yavaşça yutkundu ve çocuk beklenmedik bir şekilde kurt’un elini yakalayıp gömleğinin yakasına doğru koydu. Anlaşılan yakışıklı gömleğini onun çıkarmasını istiyordu ve kurt şuan buna itiraz etmekten çok uzaktı.

Çocuğun üzerinden gömleği çekip aldı ve gözlerini karşısında ki enfes manzaraya kilitledi. Çocuğun harika bir vücudu olduğu konusunda yanılmamıştı. Nefis karın kasları ve pürüzsüz cildi kurt’un gözlerinin önündeydi. Çocuk müziğe uygun hareketlerle dans etmeyi sürdürdü, arada kurt’e yaklaşıyor ve küçük dokunuşlarla ona kendini sunuyordu. Kurt iyice tahrik olmuştu ve yerinde huzursuzca kıpırdandı. Çocuk ona arkasını dönerek nefis kalçalarını sallamaya başlamıştı. Kurt dikkatle çocuğun sıkı kalçalarına baktı ve istemsizce içine çekti. Yakışıklı kıvrak hareketlerle elini kemerine attı ve hızla çekip çıkardığı kemerini kurt’un ayağının önüne doğru attı.

Birkaç saniye sonra çocuk kurt’e iyice yaklaştı ve fısıldadı “ dokun bana.“ tanrım bu kesinlikle kurt’un şuanda istediği tek şeydi. Hiç tereddüt etmeden elini uzattı ve çocuğun göğsünü okşadı, çocuk ufak bir iniltiyle kurt’un elini aşağı kaydırdı ve kurt karın kaslarının sıkılığını hissettiği an iyice uyarıldığını fark etti. Pantolonun önündeki kabarıklığı gizlemek oldukça zor bir hale gelmişti ama şuan bunu düşünecek vakti yoktu, zaten kimsenin de umurunda değildi. Yakışıklı kendini kurt’un elinin altında yavaşça oynattı ve kurt’un ağzından ufak bir inilti kaçtı. Ufak bir şekilde kahkaha attı yakışıklı ve adeta onu kışkırtmak için gözlerini kurt’un mavilerine kilitledi.

Sonra gözlerinin içine bakarak elini pantolonunun düğmesine attı ve tek harekette düğmesini açtı. Kurt çocuğun elini izledi ve o an çocuğun pantolonunda oluşan kabarıklığı fark etti. Yakışıklıda son derece tahrik olmuş görünüyordu ve dudaklarını ısırarak elini fermuarına attı, yavaşça indiriyordu ki kurt elini yakaladı ve onu durdurdu. Yakışıklı şaşkınca ona baktı ve o an kurt’un gözlerinde ki alevi fark etti.

 

Kurt hızla elini yakaladı yakışıklının. Daha fazlasına dayanamayacaktı. Pantolonundaki sertliği artık acı verecek şekilde düğmelerine baskı uyguluyordu ve kurt’un istediği son şey herkesin gözü önünde pantolonuna boşalmaktı. “Lütfen” diye inledi “ burada değil!” ağzından çıkanlara kendisi de inanamamıştı kurt. Az önce çocuğa ne demişti öyle. Söyledikleri kulaklarına ulaştığında utanıp gözlerini yakışıklıya dikti. Tepkisini merak ediyordu ve aldığı tepki kesinlikle beklemediği bir şeydi.

Yakışıklı onu yakasından hızla yakalamış ve ayağa kaldırmıştı. Kurt ne olduğunu anlayamadan yakışıklı kulağına eğildi ve fısıldadı “ beni takip et öyleyse.” Hızla kurt’un elini yakaladı, onu takip etti kurt ve saniyeler içinde salondan ayrıldılar. Barın arka tarafında tuvaletlerin olduğu koridora yönelmişti yakışıklı ve kurt itiraz etmeden onunla gelmişti. Koridor karanlıktı ama bar kapısının aralığından gelen ışık ve bir tarafı yanmış floresan lambanın sızdırdığı ışık içeriyi görünecek kadar aydınlatıyordu.

Yakışıklı hızla bara açılan kapının arkasına bir sandalye koydu ve açılmaması için damağını sandalyeye sıkıştırdı. Kurt olanları anlamaya çalıştı ama o kadar hoş hisler içindeydi ki olacakları düşünmek bile heyecanlanmasına sebep oluyordu. Birkaç derin nefes alabilmişti ki yakışıklı onu belinden yakaladı ve iterek duvara yapıştırdı. Hiçbir kelime etmeden hızla kurt’un dudaklarına yapıştı. İnanılmaz bir tadı vardı yakışıklının ve kurt delirmişçesine öpüyordu karşısında ki adamı.

Bir süre nefes almadan sertçe öpüştüler. İkisi de birbirine büyük bir açlıkla atılmıştı. Kurt elini yakışıklının çıplak sırtında gezdirirken yakışıklı hızla kurt’un üzerindeki gömleği söküp attı. Dudaklarıyla kurt’un boynunu emerken bir yandan da kendini kurt’e bastırdı. Sertlikleri birbirine değdiği an ikisinin de ağzından iniltiler yükselmişti. Kurt hızla yakışıklının saçlarını yakaladı ve hızla dudaklarına kapandı. Bu kez kendini karşısındakine bastıran kurt’tü ve yakışıklı tekrar kuvvetlice dudaklarının arasına doğru inledi.

Yakışıklının çıkardığı sesler kurt’un kontrolünü tamamen kaybetmesine sebep oluyordu. Elini hızla düğmesi açık olan pantolonunun fermuarına attı. Yakışıklının fermuarını açtıktan sonra hızla pantolonu ve boxser’ını belinden aşağı sıyırdı. Kurt’un elinin kalçalarını kavraması yakışıklıyı iyice çıldırtmıştı. Hızla kurt’un pantolonun düğmelerini açtı ve aşağı doğru sıyırdı. Kurt ona yardımcı olarak pantolonunu bacaklarından fırlatıp attı. Yakışıklı hızla elini aralarındaki boşluğa indirdi ve sertliklerini birbirine sürtmeye başladı. Kurt bu hareketle daha fazla dayanamayacak hale gelmişti. Saniyeler içinde karşısındaki güçlü kollara tutunarak yakışıklının kucağına tırmandı ve bacaklarını beline doladı.

Yakışıklı hızla kurt’u bacaklarından kavradı ve diğer eliyle aletini kavradı ve kurt’un girişine yerleşti. O an yine göz göze geldiler ve kurt çocuğun gözlerinin harika bir yeşil olduğunu o an gördü. Yakışıklının bakışları bir anlık tanıdık gelmişti ama bunu düşünecek durumda değildi. Birkaç saniye sonra genzinden kopan bir iniltiyle yakışıklı kurt’un içine girdi. İkisi de birbirlerine sıkıca sarılmıştı ve güçlü kollar kurt’u kucağında hareket etmesi için destekliyordu. Kollarını yakışıklının boynuna sardı kurt ve yakışıklının hareketleri hızlandıkça kurt’un çığlıkları yükselmeye başlamıştı.

Birkaç dakika sonra yakışıklı kurt’u kucağından indirdi ve onu sırtüstü yere yatırdı. Tekrar içine girdiği an bu defa sesle inleyen yakışıklıydı. Birkaç saniye sonra hareketleri iyice hızlanmıştı ve kurt daha fazla dayanamayarak ikisinin göğsüne boşaldı. Karnında hissettiği sıcaklık ve kurt’un dudaklarından dökülen çığlık yakışıklının da boşalmasına sebep olmuştu. Bir an kontrolünü kaybetti ve inleyerek kurt’un içine boşaldı “ tanrım, kurt!”

 

Kurt bir an duyduğu kelime ile irkildi. Üzerinde ki yakışıklı onun adını haykırarak boşalmıştı ve onun üzerine yığılmıştı. O an sesin ilk defa tanıdık geldiğini fark etti kurt ve güçle üzerinde yatan adamı iterek yüzüne baktı “ sen, sen kim olduğumu biliyor musun?” diyebilmişti. Gözlerindeki öldürücü bakışları fark etti kurt o an, yakışıklı dudaklarını yeniden araladı “ evet, biliyorum. Başından beri biliyordum.” Kurt ilk defa dikkatle çocuğa bakmıştı ve emindi artık bu sesi tanıyordu ve bu yeşil gözleri hatırlamıştı “ lanet olsun sebastian!!”


End file.
